


try me

by taedragon (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/taedragon
Summary: for #293





	try me

“—and when my summer couldn’t get worse, I ran out of cash, the ATM’s down and Shityong just made me walk his dogs because he ‘doesn’t lend money for free’ I thought he’d have like pugs or something but who knew the guy actually keeps six bulldogs like, how is one supposed to walk them? And even I haven’t the slightest idea how I got home in one piece, you should’ve seen the size of those hectors good lord—” 

“Doyoung.”

“What?” he looks up at Yuta, whose stern voice had just obliterated Doyoung’s passionate rambling.

“I don’t get paid here to listen to your horrible week,” Yuta tells him, straightening the creases on his apron and Doyoung can bet his eyes are getting narrower and narrower.

“But this was only Tuesday! And Taeyong didn’t even pay me enough for that hell of a job just because there was a leaf stuck in one of the dogs’ mouth, like what was I supposed to do, grab my toothbrush and brush it out of its teeth?”

“Well, Taeyong already has separate toothbrushes for all his dogs so you wouldn’t have to,” Yuta informs him, his facial expression changing for the time-being to something that made Doyoung hope for some companionable atmosphere because he’d had a rough week and if he doesn’t talk about it, his soul wouldn’t be in peace.

“How do you even know so much about Taeyong, he’s evil,” Doyoung says, making two horns with his fingers above his head to demonstrate.

Yuta blushes for the shortest second which makes Doyoung think his eyes might have edited some red highlights over his cheeks or something.

Doyoung can’t believe Yuta just _blushed_ a little. Now _that_ , looked like the opportunity to blackmail Yuta into sitting in his café to rant for a little bit longer.

“Why don’t you take a guess instead of asking?” Yuta says and all that cute blushing disappears to give way to the suave old smug Yuta smile that consequently all of Doyoung’s dreams of teasing him with his puppy love jokes drown in the gutter because— 

“You’re sleeping with him,” a mortified Doyoung says, watching with horror at his best friend who has just slept with the devil.

“Glad you’re quick to realise something at least,” Yuta condescends, pulling Doyoung out of his seat by the collar for he only had minutes to spare before the cafe opens for the day.

“Since when?!” Doyoung isn't even questioning at this point, just makes sounds like screeching cars on a racetrack as he follows Yuta towards the counter and eventually, the exit.

“About a week...” Yuta hums in reply and Doyoung’s swig of coffee goes down the wrong pipe  as Yuta specifies, “We met on your birthday?”

“You fucked my enemy on my birthday?” Doyoung hysterically whisper shouts.

“No, I fucked him the day after your birthday,” Yuta says with as much expression as a stormtrooper, “Anyways you’re wasting my time, further questions about my sex life should be redirected to your very neighbour and you have a term paper to submit tomorrow so get out of my cafe and get working.”

“I can’t shake off images of you and Lee Taeyong out of my mind, how am I supposed to work now?” 

“How many bucks so that you shut up?” 

“Well, see that depends on what sort information I’ve stashed. One cannot simply buy my silence—” 

Yuta shoves fifty thousand won in Doyoung’s face, “GO.” 

“And extra hundred or I tell Taeyong you like wearing lace yukatas,” Doyoung smirks.

Yuta huffs fire, “You’re full of shit,” but even with that, he’s forced to flick through his wallet and Doyoung takes delight in the feel of the money landing on his palms.

Doyoung’s eyes furrow as he walks out, waving the notes in his hand, “You talk as if I don’t take pride in that.”

* * *

Yuta’s patronage only lasts for well, not as long as Doyoung’s agenda intended, because he ends up buying a plush toy for a crying little girl beside the gift store he’d just passed on his way home. 

Most of Doyoung’s life is already proving to be a cliché since his best friend had now gone to the lengths of sleeping with his neighbour oblique enemy so when he witnesses this moment in need of apparent humanity, (which is something he usually doesn’t do), he said, “Screw it,” and bought an air bison plushie for the girl. He smiled when she stopped crying and hugged the fluffy toy instead, with the cutest horizontal 3-shaped grin.

He stopped smiling when she pointed at something else inside the gift store.

With cold sweat Doyoung broke out, “Look kiddo I can’t really—oh crap you’re crying again, fine! I’ll get you another toy jeez where the fuck are your parents…how much is this pikachu?” 

Doyoung walks home with an armful of library books and no cash in his pockets because he’d spent the rest on bus fare and most of it on getting his library card renewed because fun fact: one of Taeyong’s bulldogs really likes eating library cards. Doyoung silently wishes it a hearty stomach ache as he trudges across the hallway and slumps against his door. 

That’s when Lee Taeyong opens his.

“Broke at the end of the day again, aren’t we?” 

Cliché couldn’t get any more past that superlative degree than his neighbour leaning on the doorframe in a velvet robe and Doyoung is not having a good time imagining Yuta’s hands on those.

“Growing a radar for money instead of balls, aren’t we?” Doyoung’s retaliation comes with a sharkish smile, it’s like Taeyong watches the clock for his return to push all his ‘press to piss off’ buttons.

Taeyong, however happens to be taking it in good humour, he chuckles as Doyoung’s key gets stuck in the knob. Doyoung turns behind with a glare, thinking that if there was a first step towards propagating Taeyong’s canine invasion, this would be it. 

“Did you do something to my door?” Doyoung asks him in a way nicer than he would’ve preferred.

“Not that I know of,” Taeyong says with a face that could use some slapping according to Doyoung, “You are welcome to my apartment if you want.”

“I’d rather not have my laptop eaten by your dogs so no thanks.”

“If it’s about the library card, I’m sorry,” Taeyong apologises out of the blue, sincerely for once and maybe Doyoung could allow this for a moment or two.

“Fine. Whatever,” he dismisses and picks up the plastic bag which ironically had books on research for his ecology paper. He doesn’t turn back as while he’s advancing towards the stairs but he’s pretty sure Taeyong looks genuinely apologetic.

Doyoung considers himself phenomenally good at handling pressure so when he looks at the watch outside his apartment and learns that the time left for completing the assignment is only four hours, he doesn’t sweat it.

He runs to Yuta’s apartment and showers a series of wails and knocks on his door until Yuta’s neighbour tells him that he’d gone out and that he should shut the fuck up and let people sleep.

* * *

Yuta’s cafe is a half hour’s drive from his house so Doyoung can’t really conclude why he’d be out at this hour unless…unless he was at Taeyong’s apartment.

_Gross_.

Doyoung won’t ask to borrow Taeyong’s car because a favour once asked of the devil always backfires. Besides, Doyoung is a champion of independence, he can figure out what to do.

So he walks.

Forty five minutes later he pushes past the door to Yuta’s café, collapses on the bentwood chairs without any fucks to give about the people who look at him as if he’s an alien corpse taking a catnap. He had exactly enough money to buy his dinner which was a bottle of gatorade. Though half of it was already consumed, Doyoung huffs at it. He’s gonna survive this night. Just like the others.

“Ready to order?” some kind soul with the name tag ‘Taeil’ asks him.

Doyoung would’ve thought _dude, I walked in two seconds ago, gimme space, shoo,_ but he’s so tired his body activity is on the same level as a zombie’s.

“Wifi…” Doyoung manages to say and he respects the barista enough to give him a court nod as he accepts the card with the Wifi password.

Ecology is the last thing on his mind as he drags the combined weight of his body and the pile of books to the nearest table. There was no available seat by the window so the uncomfortable cramped wall table would have to do. Legs seemed like a bad invention, if Doyoung was the one running stuff he’d make humans have rollers instead of ankles.

“You look like you’re dying,” he hears a voice which makes his head tilt up.

There’s Yuta with a tray full of beverages and creampuffs peering over him which makes Doyoung lounge at them in desperation. Apparently if Yuta had this shift, then clearly things were going to right for him.

“Hey! They’re for customers not for you!” Yuta yells.

“I’m a customer!”

“I don’t see you paying,” Yuta finishes. How Doyoung hates not having the last word in an argument.

While he’s trying to collect the swirls of his brains back into the brainbox so that he feels sane enough to function, the baristas give him an eyeful of judgemental stares which he does not notice because like, previously stated he isn’t sane enough to function.

“I feel like giving him a hug,” Taeil murmurs to a stern-face Yuta standing beside him with his arms crossed.

“And then tuck him in an iron maiden you mean. He’s been slacking off for weeks now, he can’t write a paper overnight it’s physically impossible—”

“Yuta he’s actually doing it, look,” Johnny, the manager peers from over Yuta’s head and all three of them stare at one very fired up Doyoung, typing rhythmic loud words into his docs file.

Snorts leave Yuta and he twirls back to his work, making an iced latte just in case Doyoung looks on the verge of collapsing.

* * *

The good part of Doyoung’s long wait for the renewal of his library card had been the use of the conveniently placed power socket to charge up his battery to the-well not max but enough to last the night if he wasn’t miscalculating. It’s about an hour before the submission day commences when he finally lifts his head and notices that the only employees left in the cafe are Yuta and some dude out of a goth rock music video. Taeil, has been kind enough to feed Doyoung little sugary things alternated with sugary caffeinated things to keep him going and he’s officially spent more than three hours with his ass glued to his seat.

Needless to say he doesn’t feel his butt anymore. Or eyes, or the tips of his fingers or whatever.

There are a couple of students besides him, none as deep in shit like him though, he can tell. They’re all fairly relaxed, making notes and mooching off the wifi. There’s one crazy buff dude seated before him with his green t-shirt not hiding his rippling back and shoulder blades and Doyoung can’t really make out how old he is as he can’t see his face but he kind of complains about this weird student slash some football hunk’s presence since he’s blocking Doyoung’s view of the power sockets.

For a café this big, the amount of power sockets they have is tiny.

Doyoung’s ten minutes of observation and generation of useless opinions now being over, he proceeds with proofreading his paper. Which is just docx underlining every third word in red because his typing was _that_ sloppy.

He’s halfway through when the notification blares from the right side of his screen, the big red X telling him to plug in within five minutes or he’s done for life.

The climax of all the day’s chronicles of misfortune had to be this: his hand wasn’t the only one reaching for the socket.

It’s not an uncommon situation for Doyoung, he’s fought plenty of people in the library for power socket claiming, and he has always succeeded in convincing them of the importance of his paper because it’s ecology, ‘if you don’t appreciate mother earth you’re a heartless fucker now go find another power socket.’

_This guy,_ however, in his money-coloured t-shirt glory and thick black hair and glasses and a distractingly attractive face however is persistent on a whole new level that Doyoung isn’t really programmed to face.

Doyoung waits for a minute, if the guy would retract his hand away from where half his plug was in and the other half of the space was occupied by Doyoung’s plug.

“Listen, my laptop’s gonna die if I don’t get this—”

“Mine too,”

“I have a paper due by like fifteen minutes so—”

“Me too”

The lack of a proper sentence for a reply irks Doyoung even more. The guy _is_ the beefy dude who was seated before him and as much as Doyoung would like to admit his handsome face was nullifying his fury of having his power socket robbed, he didn’t particularly like the feeling of his laptop heat up between his palms.

“Gosh darn it, move! Please! This is an emergency!” Doyoung exclaims after the plug pushing was on the road to getting intense enough to snap his wrist apart.

“No you move!”

With all the pressure, nausea and all the frustration related adjectives pent up inside Doyoung, it was probably time for some cathartic yelling and unsurprisingly, the guys brute force on Doyoung’s power socket was kind of hurting his arm leading to Doyoung spitting out some pass at ‘gym dudes’ and looking at this enraged hot guy, Doyoung can’t really keep his cool either. He’s sort of sandwiched between multitudes of choices; _wow he’s so hot should I look at his chest or should I look at my poor battery that’s crying for food?_

Johnny, who had been witnessing this scene which was not really uncommon amongst students who come to the cafe for last minute projects, stood at the counter, confused for the first time because usually he’s the one who manhandles the fighting people away but at present, he doesn’t really know whether taking sides was the right step since he’s acquainted with Doyoung and he knows how hard he’d been working.

He chooses for a sigh and goes back into the kitchen, _those two don’t even realise it’s raining outside._

“Look, this one is mine, please be considerate and move,” the guy with the money-coloured t-shirt says.

“No way to fuck, I don’t see your name written on it,” Doyoung says, language getting worse as time progresses.

“Darnit—”

Unsurprisingly to everyone except the arguing duo, a power blackout happens the next second.

The second after the next second, they stare at each other’s shocked faces illuminated by the light from their laptop screens which ultimately dies away too because their laptops die dramatically; at the same time.

The last thing Doyoung sees is this criminally good looking guy’s horrified face before darkness envelopes him.

“Oh look, blackout time. It’s training buckets outside,” Yuta chirps from behind Doyoung, the flashlight from his cell phone lighting the wall from behind. Doyoung's looking at his own silhouette, then the guy beside him and then his own and keeps doing that for a while to avoid thinking about the fact that he still hasn't proofread his thirty page assignment and he is only an hour away from the submission deadline.

"Oi Doyoung and Jaehyun," Yuta calls from behind, Jaehyun as Doyoung just learned shivers visibly at the sound of Yuta's threatening tone, _he knows this guy?_

People in the cafe begin procuring their umbrella's and raincoats and stepping outside, the rain looks heavy enough to last till the next day. It's the first shower after all.

Doyoung has no energy left to argue with Yuta or demand food or do anything since the thunder outside is echoing in his own heart.

_What am I going to do?_

As for Jaehyun, who desperately couldn't give him the power socket, is standing there only sighing at Yuta, "I really wanted to finish my assignment for today hyung..."

Right. So this guy just wanted to complete his assignment of the day not of the fucking semester so clearly his priorities are a hundred times lower than Doyoung’s. He’s doing that at this obscene nightly hour completely inconsiderate about Doyoung's situation and of course why wouldn't he be? Doyoung hadn't ever demanded telepathy to exist more than this moment.

"Doyoung you ass—" Yuta starts after he's done lecturing beef green— _Jaehyun,_ Doyoung remembers, his head is hurting too much to memorize names.

"Yeah Yuta I get it," Doyoung cuts in, "One of your shitty café rules is that I can't have an argument without consequently getting my ass kicked out of here so I'm just gonna get my books and walk home."

Yuta's rebuking mouth closes but then he looks a bit regretful as he tugs on Doyoung's arm.

"If you'll excuse me," Doyoung bites, "It's not like I'm passing this year anyways, I'd rather not get yelled at by you today. Sorry to have bothered you."

Johnny tries going after him, stung by the insincere apology but Yuta held him back, “He’s been like that since grade three. Plus there’s no chance of him submitting the paper without a negative to his GPA, it’s nothing we can help with, let him be.”

“But Yuta—”

“He’s pissed. He has every reason to be. You don’t go wandering behind with your soft ass self and get bitten off by that salty guy, it’s stupid.”

Jaehyun, with one ear listinening to his arguing elders behind him rather had his eyes transfixed on Doyoung’s exiting form. How weakly he pushed the doors and a flash of lightining in the distance showed the utterly mortified look on his face.

“Um…” he asks Yuta before apologetically bowing. “I think all of this is my fault…which direction does that guy live in?”

Johnny and Yuta exchange a look which they both understand despite having poor lighting in the café.

Yuta takes off his apron, going in the staff area to grab his jacket.

“I’ll drive you.”

* * *

“He’s mostly defiant and moody, so don’t beat yourself up,” Yuta says, slowly going through the empty road with rain shower banging against the convertible. When he receives no sound of a reply, he looks across and finds Jaehyun scanning the sidewalk, with such concentration that Yuta had never seen before.

“Over there,” he whispers and Yuta stops the car, rushing out with an umbrella to find Doyoung collapsed against a bench. The light from the car helps them find him.

“Heavens,” escapes his mouth as he holds the umbrella while Jaehyun picks him up. They put him in the backseat, driving in worrisome silence.

“His arms felt warm,” Jaehyun says, breaking the silence.

His tone is enough for Yuta to know what he’s implying.

* * *

Doyoung has excellent memory so he knows exactly which street he collapsed at, and what atrocities befell him before that.

What he doesn’t remember is how he got into a one room apartment, tucked into a couch in clothes which are not his, staring into the naked ripped back of someone making breakfast by the kitchen right across him.

So the first, most rational thing Doyoung chooses to do—is scream.

His scream is loud enough to make the half naked dude spin around, catching his last pancake that he was about to toss expertly and in the process, Doyoung gets a good look at his face.

_The green t-shirt! Jaehyung was it?_

“J-Jae,” Doyoung starts only for the guy to turn around again to click the stove off.

“ _Jaehyun_ , I’m a first year and I’m sorry for last night,” he says, handing him some water.

Doyoung’s mind is buzzing.

_Last night? Shit did I lose my virginity…?_

“I shouldn’t have fought over the power socket, it was immature of me,” Jaehyun says, sitting by Doyoung’s feet who stays on the comfortable couch fazed and his senses kicking back little by little.

_Thank gosh virginity is still here…_

“…and I didn’t realize you had an important assignment. I-”

_Oh shit. The assignment._

“FUCK!” Doyoung yells, springing up, his eyes skimming the room for his backpack which he finds lying on the chair beside him. Jaehyun reaches out, concerned, from behind Doyoung.

“I already sent it to your professor, don’t panic!”

Doyoung turns around, shocked for more than one reason.  He can see enough pancakes for two on the counter, it’s a very large, open room and he can see his own washed clothes hanging by a string by the window which means Jaehyun had washed them and had even done the submission work for him and had taken care of his sorry exhausted ass while he’d passed out.

Also Doyoung is shocked because here was someone who hadn’t been a complete jerk to him for more than four hours and _that_ is a record breaking time.

“You what?”

“I corrected your typos..and then I sent it because Yuta-hyung said you were running late and honestly professors don’t kill for being a little late there could always be a technical problem so—yeah that’s-that’s what I did.”

A part of Doyoung wants to shield his eyes because this stuttering marble statue of a man was actually blushing and it was too cute for him. He wasn’t born equipped for ethereal scenes like this.

“And I’m really sorry…and if you’re wondering why I helped you it’s not like we’re strangers. You’re Yuta hyung’s best friend right?”

“And how do you know Yuta?”

“He’s my best friend’s friend.”

“I see.”

“So you’re my best friend’s friend’s best friend, get it?”

“No actually I don’t I’m just gonna lie down my head hurts,” Doyoung exclaims, a bit flustered from all of this and dizzy with this newfound relaxation and comfort.

How long had it been since someone had actively taken care of him? Three years?

“I owe you a drink,” Jaehyun says, smiling as he dabbed a wet towel on Doyoung’s flaming forehead.

“You owe me a blow job,” Doyoung jokes but it actually has Jaehyun freezing all over. Doyoung himself looses breath.

_Was I not supposed to say that? Are first years that much of innocent babies?_

But there’s nothing innocent about Jaehyun pushing the covers upto Doyoung’s torso, leaving only his torso covered and the rest out under Jaehyun’s looming form.

“Okay I’ll do it.”

“Hey! I was kidding- _hnnn!!”_

Jaehyun has the drawstrings in between his fingers with which he lightly touches his clothed dick, softly running lines up and down, coaxing it to get up. Doyoung doesn’t know what he should be doing at present, his head still hurts but the kind of thrill Jaehyun is making him feel is kind of numbing the pain. Beside’s he’s just going for a blow it’s no big deal, let him do it.

Hot palms trail up and down his thighs and Doyoung doesn’t know what’s come over him to actually allow this happening. He tries telling himself that maybe it’s because Jaehyun is freakishly hot and humans are not supposed to reject hot guys with such earnest faces wanting to blow you.

_Ah…screw it._

Doyoung leans forward, pulling Jaehyun’s face back to his own, forceful kisses that turn into some slow ones as if they’re trying to learn and it had Doyoung’s heart racing because Jaehyun kisses him like he wants to do a better job at it the next time they kiss; he’s nibbling lightly on the corners, puts a lot dominating tongue in to slurp the insides of his mouth and there’s only so much Doyoung can take before his falls back, breathless.

He expects Jaehyun to apologise for the aggressive kiss but his expression is unreadable and he slides back down again except for Doyoung knowing his eyes that tell him he’s going to be devoured.

A slick tongue moistens the front of his briefs, with an open mouth Jaehyun huffs warm air on Doyoung’s more than hard cock through the fabric, slowly kissing the bulge, leaving Doyoung gasping.

Doyoung is not ready for the sight of Jaehyun’s greedy eyes once his underwear is pulled down and it’s not even out for three seconds before Jaehyun’s mouth lounges at his cock, gripping the base and one slurp on it has Doyoung squirming and twisting, Jaehyun is surprised he hasn’t moaned yet but he definitely wants to hear it.

Jaehyun moves from sucking to languorous licks, the rest of the stroking done by his hand and he can’t see how utterly ruined Doyoung is above him, trying to not let a sound come out by biting his lips so hard.

He spreads his palms flat on Doyoung’s thighs, closing his eyes and licking and kissing the tip of the cock slightly while touching his thighs. It feels so good that Doyoung’s hands don’t even have the power to grab Jaehyun’s head and yank it further into him even though he wants to. Jaehyun culminates his teasing now bobbing his head up and down with urgent rhythm that makes Doyoung feel he’s close so he tries prying Jaehyun’s mouth away, but Jaehyun, adamant as ever, grabs his wrists and deep throats him, his eyes opening as the get watery. Doyoung hasn’t moaned yet. And Jaehyun’s not going anywhere until that’s done.

It’s as if the little full bodied reactions and whimpers Doyoung produces are nothing, the sensation is too much to handle but at the same time Doyoung wants him to keep going, wants him to take it and somewhere along the way he wants to fuck his mouth too.

His chest is rising and falling rapidly, his face is flushed and Jaehyun, reveling in the sight feels himself harden as grinds against the jute of the couch, letting out a little moan around Doyoung’s cock before getting his tongue to swirl and flatten around it in ways that have Doyoung’s mind spinning.

_“Jaehyun I’m_ _—_ _!!”_

He takes the signal and Doyoung’s harsh hands in his hair pushing him back even though he’d very much have liked to swallow but when he looks at Doyoung’s body trembling on the couch, mouth open and eyes shut while Jaehyun’s thumbs his balls and strokes his length lightly with four fingers and that pornographic moan as Jaehyun watches him come, the slick pouring out of his profusely and Doyoung moans as he comes twice, cheeks flushed and completely unconscious of the face he’s making.

Jaehyun is so hard he immediately needs to jerk himself off to his sight laid out before him, something shifts in his heart, he doesn’t quite understand. He’s about to ask Doyoung to wait as he gets them tissues but Doyoung pulls his face scarily close to his own.

“You owe me more than one blow job.”

“O…kay? What more?”

“Like a making out, going on dates and things like that, alright?”

Jaehyun nods so greedily that Doyoung is tempted to pet this sex beast and say ‘good boy’. It’s ridiculous.

“And one more thing…” he says, giggling, preoccupied with another thought than kissing Jaehyun’s bare shoulder.

“What is it?” Jaehyun gasps out, nuzzling close. He’s not sure he likes that tone of Doyoung’s voice, but when he hears the giggle he’s all for whatever Doyoung will tell him to do.

Once Jaehyun leaves for the bathroom, Doyoung looks around the place having a not so bad feeling that he’ll be saying _‘I’m glad I fought with you over that socket that day,’_ someday to him.

* * *

The next morning Taeyong finds his SUV dumped with plaster and he has no idea who did it. And then Yuta dumps him.

Doyoung rejoices.


End file.
